


Ad Familia | AkiHam P3/P5 Family AU |

by AlexandraMariaAnna



Category: P3P - Fandom, Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am dead, Maybe - Freeform, Should sleep, WEE WOO WEE WOO RYOJI TIME, akihiko is an overprotective goof dad and i love him to pieces, and maybe crying in the kitchen, based on true story - Freeform, enjoy i guess, jez i love u for creating this au, merry christmas., nice, no regrets, ok so, the part about being the present underneath the christmas tree definitely, uh, who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMariaAnna/pseuds/AlexandraMariaAnna
Summary: It's Monday morning at the Sanada house, when they hear a scream, and know that the hell has broken loose.Gift for the AkiHam server I'm in! Merry hecking Christmas and Happy Yule!





	Ad Familia | AkiHam P3/P5 Family AU |

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU  
> And I will always do.  
> Merry Christmas  
> From me to u.

_It’s a yell of delight that wakes them up from their peaceful slumber._   
Sleep-locked eyes rolled behind the eyelids, as Akihiko Sanada, father of three groaned into his pillow.

“Oh lord, she found the bike.”

The feminine figure next to him, clad in cat patterned pajamas and topped with an unbelievable bedhead, answered only with a whine, and rolled to the side, taking the covers with her as she fell to the floor with a thud. Akihiko snapped his eyes open - both due to the sudden rush of cold on his bare feet and exposed midriff, and worry about this wife.   
“Hamuko?” he asked and breathed a sigh of relief when a hand, forming an ‘ok’ sign, pops up from the floor and over the bed.

It was Christmas, and apparently, Day Of Not Sleeping Like God Said We Should, according to their middle laughter, Makoto. Where was Sae? Was she still asleep? If so, how did Makoto get out of bed so quietly? And what about Subaru?   
Akihiko felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he imagined his son running down the steep stairs.   
And then he remembered the fence he installed himself by the top of the stairs, and nodded to himself proudly, humming in content as he watched his wife scramble back to her feet, yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
And then he remembered that Makoto was already eight, which meant that she was able to open the fence, which meant that the fence could be open, which meant that Subaru could slip and fall-

He was on his feet in seconds, nearly tripping on the rug as he rushed out of his bedroom, fluffy socks forgotten. Hamuko just laughed, already knowing what’s going through her husband’s mind.   
“Aki, he’s 5. He’s more than capable of walking down the stairs.” She spoke, her voice still hoarse from sleepiness. She was absolutely adorable, and Akihiko found himself blushing like he was a teenager again, as he popped his head back into the bedroom.  
“You… You don’t know that!” he sputtered, sheepishly glancing into the corridor. “What if Subaru tripped and-”  
“Love, you say that every morning ever since we allowed him to sleep in Makoto’s room.” Hamuko tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek, and almost with a dance step slipped by his form that blocked the doorway. “The last one downstairs cleans the dishes after breakfast!” she giggled, and skipped down the stairs, her unbrushed hair flowing behind her like an afterglow. Akihiko sighed. Guess he’ll be cleaning the dishes today.

“Mama! Mama look! Santa got me a bike!” An excited cheer coming from down the stairs made him crack a grin, however, and he walked (carefully, of course) the same path his wife took just second ago, just to be greeted with a honk, a laugh, and his son laying under the Christmas tree, unmoving. Akihiko waltzed by Makoto, riding around the room on her black and white bicycle (Wearing a helmet that had a police light protruding from the top? He’d have to ask Hamuko what was that about later), and crouched by the tree, looking his son dead in the eye.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Present.” Subaru whispered back, and Akihiko choked back a chuckle.   
“Well then!” He announced dramatically and swept Subaru into his arms. “Looks like Santa gave me just what I wanted this year!” A fit of giggles from his son was a great gift indeed.

“Makoto, where’s Sae?” Hamuko asked, readjusting the helmet (that she thought was lovely! She was sure that Akihiko would be equally amused.) on her daughter’s head.   
“I think she’s crying in the kitchen.” Makoto answered, honking the horn a few more times, causing Akihiko to jump up. Hamuko furrowed her eyebrows. She stood up, patted Makoto on the head- uh- police light, and silently walked towards the kitchen, where Sae supposedly resided.

Indeed, there were soft sobbing sounds coming from the usually busy room. And there she was, still in her nightgown, clutching a stack of books to her chest, shoulders shaking as she tried to quieten her sniffles.   
“Pancake, what’s wrong?” Hamuko cooed softly, and Sae did her best to not meet her mother’s eyes. “Did you not like your present?” she added, guilt heavy on her heart and soul. She heard Makoto staring to break into an odd version of Jingle Bells that somehow involved the President and seventy-eight dogs, and Akihiko attempting to teach her the correct verses. But that combined with the miserable image in front of her eyes made her feel even worse.  
“N-no…” Sae croaked out, burying her face in the closest book she had to her. “I love it…”  
“Then why are you crying?” Hamuko plopped down on the kitchen floor next to her daughter, who still avoided her gaze like a plague. She reached to brush her hair with her fingers. She didn’t shy away.   
Good.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”   
“I…bad.” The silver-haired girl muttered, half of her words muffled by the book she was holding. Hamuko sighed.   
“You have to speak up sweetheart. I’m afraid this old lady is losing her hearing.” She pointed to her ears and stuck out her tongue in an attempt to make her daughter smile.  
“You aren’t an old lady mom!” Sae shouted, forgetting about the sadness she was feeling just a moment ago for a second, before catching herself and blushing beet red. She stayed silent for a moment and finally admitted: “I feel bad.”  
“Why is that?” her mother inquired, hoping to resolve this problem before Subaru or Makoto burst in searching for treats and breakfast. Sae traced the letters on the cover with her finger and, reluctantly, spoke again.

“I know how expensive these books are. I love them! I love them a lot, and you bought me the entire set, I just… I just feel bad that I didn’t get you two anything this year, and you two are spending so much money on me.” She mumbled the last part, the shaking shoulders making their appearance again.   
“Aw, Pancake.” Hamuko exhales shakily, the weight lifting itself from her heart. Once the weight is gone, she scoops her daughter in for a hug. Sae yelps, but quickly returns the embrace, burying her face into her mother’s shoulder. “You know that there isn’t anything in life I need more than your happiness, right? The best gift I can get today is your bright smile!” She whispered into the silver hair that tickled her nose. Sae sniffled  
“I swear that when I’ll get a job, I’ll get you and dad the best present ever.” she mutters into the pajamas, the familiar warmth, and scent calming her down slowly but surely.   
Hamuko laughed, and Sae could almost see the little dimples forming on her mother’s face.  
“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Hamuko answered, and got up to her feet, hoisting her daughter up, who, clutching the books protectively, was now blushing in embarrassment.

  
“Now! I know I just said that I don’t want any presents for Christmas, but I would sure love if someone helped me make breakfast! Your dad is cleaning up today, we can make a mess~” The brown haired woman smiled mischievously, and Sae couldn’t help but giggle and nod hear head in agreement. “Hmm, what should we make today?”

“Oh no! I’ve spotted a speeding lady on a beautiful bike! I need backup!” Akihiko yelled, his shout carrying through the house like thunder. There’s pitter-patter of feet as, most likely, Subaru chased after Makoto, who laughed like a maniac (wonder who she got that after).   
“You can’t catch me Mister Police! My dad will get me out of jail!” Makoto yelled back, before zooming into the kitchen, parking her small four-wheeler by the door, and running up to Sae. “Hide me! The police are coming!”

And hide her she would, had the doorbell not rang at that very moment. Makoto beamed at the sound and exited the room as quickly as she entered, Akihiko following suit, his face now awake and alive.   
“Uncle Minato!” the little girl yelled, and Hamuko felt cold sweat wash over her. Christmas morning, Minato is here… Oh no.

And so, the star himself walked into the door, holding a giant bag filled with god knows what with one hand, and Yusuke’s small hand in the other.   
“Hello, brother. What is the intent of your oh-so-expected visit?” Hamuko asked through gritted teeth, though she already knew why he was there. Minato let go of Yusuke, who ran up to admire Makoto’s bike and took off his dramatic sunglasses.  
“I’ve come to see my favourite gremlin.”

_Just your normal Christmas morning._  
  



End file.
